mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Junko Wakahisa
The younger daughter of Masumi Wakahisa, Junko is eight years old and is well-known to be precocious and inquisitive. She is a summoner of considerable power, a trait that is irregularly spread through the Wakahisa lineage. Her eidolon is a large devilish creature named Rilkirax, the main perpetrator of the Groggy Goose Massacre, seems to be in stark contrast to her bright and cheerful nature. Junko loves animals and talking to people; as such, she is infinitely amused by Wizard and the two are good friends. She doesn't always get along well with her more rigid older sister Hikosa, as siblings often do. Osamu Miro is particularly fond of Junko and commonly treats her with the kindness and favour reserved for one's own children. Junko was once kidnapped by Ko, throwing Lord Miro into a fitful state of fury. Mako, using Raito and his compatriots to assist him, discovered the location where she was being held and, through a group effort, she was successfully rescued. Still being young during the war, Junko was kept away from the violence to the best of everyone’s ability. There were a few battles where a large, red devil was said to have appeared, slaughtering hundreds; Osamu was very upset with Junko in these cases, though she staunchly insisted that she was helping and was going to keep helping, much to his consternation. As she grew up, Junko became a very willful and flighty teenager. She had no interest in studies, to her sister’s chagrin, and rather preferred to spend time wandering outdoors and going to parties and events. Much more to her sister’s aggravation, her powers as a summoner grew as well, despite her frivolous nature towards structured practice. Her nature, though sweet, had a spoiled bent to it, and she could be very disagreeable when she didn’t get what she wanted. Always favoured by Osamu, she found that she could get away with a lot of things with little reprimand, and so often stuck her nose into his businesses and related to him informally, often cheekily. Her behaviour was always a sticking point with Hikosa, and the two would often fight. When Junko was disowned by her sister after the death of their mother, Junko ran away from home for a time. However, she returned and did not abandon her place as a vassal of Lord Miro. She was the only one besides Mako that Osamu told of his intent to leave the mortal realm. She argued vehemently, not wanting to lose him like her mother only a scant few years before. However, he was resolute that he had accomplished his goals, and that for him to stay on this plane and continue ruling Yeto would be contradictory to everything he had worked for. Realizing that she wouldn’t win this argument, she changed tack, and said that she was coming with him. She had nothing else here, and didn’t want to live alone; Osamu fought this, obviously wanting better than Hell for her, to say nothing of a long life, but after weeks of fighting, he relented, as he secretly did not want to lose her either. So it was that when Emperor Miro vanished, so too did she, maintaining her role as a loyal vassal. Category:Character